This relates to mobile broadband networks.
Broadband networks may be populated by large numbers of machine-to-machine devices. A portion of the machine-to-machine devices may have mobile broadband access. It is expected that a major portion of these machine-to-machine devices will be fixed devices of the type used, for example as parking meters, surveillance cameras, and other non-mobile applications.